


Iron Cheerleader

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Begging, Crossdressing, Feminization, Halloween, M/M, Overstimulation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter picked the perfect costume for Halloween. He can’t wait to show it off for Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 31 days of Halloween on tumblr

Peter tugged on the bottom of his skirt. He wasn’t used to wearing anything so short. It only came half way down his thighs and was even shorter in the back. He felt a little exposed, but his cock was hard in his panties. He looked incredible.

The top was tiny. It was nothing but two straps to go over his shoulders and a square of fabric to cover his chest. The skirt was high waisted and covered his belly a bit, but some how that was sexier than if it didn’t. The back of the top was literally just the top straps meeting at the very base of the fabric so that his entire back was exposed. But it was the thigh high socks that really pulled it together. The red with the gold bows was so girly that it made Peter blush.

He wondered if he was pretty enough to pass for a girl. His curls were getting a bit long. Maybe he could try a little maskera or some lip gloss? He bit his lip. He hadn’t planned for make up.

Peter twisted and twirled in front of the mirror. His heart pounded in his chest. He hoped Tony liked his little costume. Is nothing else, the red and gold would light up his ego right? He’d picked out a costume just to please him after all. He’d passed on going to a haunted house with his friends to seduce the man.

He sat down on the end of Tony’s bed and worked out what position was the sexiest. He settled for leaning back on one arm to elongate his body. He tiled his head toward his right shoulder to show off his neck. Then he put his left leg up on the bed with the right still on the floor. He fixed his skirt so it just covered him. Then he asked FRIDAY to tell Tony that he was needed in the bedroom.

The man was grinning all cocky as he walked into the room but stopped as his brain processed what he was seeing. “Peter…”

Peter bit his lip and hoped it looked sexy. “Happy Halloween, Mr. Stark.”

Tony groaned. He crossed the floor in two long steps. His hands found Peter’s bare stomach and grabbed like the sight of bare skin made him hungry.

Peter found himself panting a little. “Do you like it, Mr. Stark?”

“Kid…” Tony’s eyes soaked up every inch if the sight before him. “I really fucking hope you don’t have other plans because you’re not leaving this room tonight.”

Peter licked his lips. “Yes, sir,” he agreed.

Tony stroked the softness of Peter’s bare and smoothly shaved thigh. “No, I’m serious. I’m gonna make you scream, sweetheart.”

Peter choked, he almost came on the spot. He could feel himself leaking. “Well if you like the costume, you’ll love this…” He slowly lifted up his skirt to show off black bikini cut panties with a gold Iron Man emblazoned on the hip.

Tony made a filthy noise. His fingers dug into Peter skin. He pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. A hand curled around his skinny neck.

“My pretty little doll.”

Peter closed his eyes. Those words made him tingle. “Yours, Mr. Stark. Take me, please.” He hurt so badly with need.

Tony’s hand found Peter’s hard cock. “Is that what you were thinking about when you put this little skirt on? You were you thinking about being fucked like a girl? Do you want to be my little girl?”

Peter nodded, biting his lip. “Yes, please, Mr. Stark!”

“I don’t know, Petey. I think you’ve been a naughty little thing. So slutty. Only a slut would put on something so revealing,” Tony teased with a smirk. He sat up on the bed, releasing the boy.

Peter whined and followed him. “Please, Mr. Stark. I’ll be a good girl.” He grabbed onto Tony’s collar and climbed into his lap.

Tony groaned. “A slut like you?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark. I’ll be so good for you. Please fuck me, Any way you want. I’ll be your good girl, Your little doll,” Peter babbled. He ground his hips down to rub his erection against Tony’s through their clothes. He felt Tony’s hands on his bare back.

“Are you sure about that, sweetheart? I’m not convinced you really mean it.”

Peter groaned in frustration. “Please, please! You can have anything you want. Take me please.” He pressed desperately kisses against Tony’s neck trying to get any sort of reaction from him.

Tony smiled, almost laughing. He pulled Peter into a kiss which seemed to calm him to a less desperate place. He released his lips and kissed one of his blushing cheeks.

“I’m gonna be so mean to you, sweetheart.”

Peter whimpered. His fingers twisted in the fabric of Tony’s collar. “Please,” he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m gonna be so mean to you, sweetheart.”  
Peter whimpered. His fingers twisted in the fabric of Tony’s collar. “Please,” he whispered.

Tony's hands slipped under Peter's skirt. A few fingers snuck their way into his panties. It only took one finger pressing against his hole to make Peter whine. He took his hand away to reach for their trusty lube, never far away. He pushed a slick finger inside and fucked him with it until Peter fussed for more. A second finger slid inside. Peter arched his back trying to take it deeper, but Tony pulled him into his chest to stop him.

“Be patient, baby. Be a good boy,” Tony cooed into his hair. Peter looked up at him with wide begging eyes. Tony kissed him, just as slowly as his fingers moved inside of his hole.

“Please, Tony,” Peter moaned against his lips.

“Gotta make sure my girl is good and wet for me,” Tony teased. Peter shivered. Tony added another finger, forcing that tight heat to stretch around him.

It took a little more lube to get that finger all the way in. Fucking Peter's was starting to make a lot of squishy noises that made Peter blush. His finger's dug into Tony's chest. He turned his head into Tony's neck.

“What do you think, baby? Are you wet enough?”

Peter nodded his head.

“Talk to me, sweetheart. Have you had enough of my fingers?”

“Please, Tony,” he begged.

“You want more, hm? More fingers in your slutty hole?” Tony carefully started to work his pinky in.

Peter shook his head. “Please, fuck me, Mr. Stark,” he whined.

Tony hid his smile in Peter's hair. “I'm not sure you're ready, baby girl.” He heard the boy's breath catch. “We have to make sure you're good and wet and ready to take me.”

Peter stopped hiding his face in Tony's chest to look him in the eye with a burning defiance. “Fuck me, Tony,” he demanded.

The man couldn't help but smile and pull him into a kiss. “I want to see you ride me.”

Peter slid down Tony's body. Pulled his panties off from under his skirt and tossed them aside. His hands were near frantic as he pulled open Tony's pants. He found his cock under the fabric and pulled it free and was trying to stuff it inside of him when Tony took his wrist to get his attention.

“Slow down, baby. That dick isn't going anywhere.” Then Peter was sinking down on his cock, with his skirt fanned out around his waist looking like the prettiest treat. Tony moaned at the sight of him and at the tight, sloppy wet, heat around his dick. “That's it, baby.” His hands held the exposed skin of Peter's abdomen.

Peter's head fell back on his shoulders as he was filled up. “Tony,” he moaned.

He road him hard, filling himself up. Tony watched him bob up and down making the sweetest sounds. He reached under the boy's skirt to find his cock, hard and slick with precum. Peter's moans slowly turned to high pitch whines.

“Are you gonna cum for me, princess?” Tony looked up at his face, pink cheeks and panting lips.

“Uh huh, gonna cum,” he panted. “Gonna cum on your cock, Mr. Stark.”

“Shit,” Tony moaned. “Come on, give it to me.” He stroked him faster until Peter was cumming all over his skirt and Tony's stomach.

Peter slowed down, breathing heavy. Before he got the chance to stop completely, Tony held him by the waist and started to fuck up into him.

“Ah! Mr. Stark!” Peter held onto his shoulders. He whined and whimpered as Tony fucked up into him. “Please, it's too much ohmygod- it's too much,” he breathed.

“But I didn't cum yet, sweetheart.” Tony knew well how overstimulating it was to be fucked like this, but Peter made the prettiest noises when it hurt so good. Plus, he did promise to be mean to him.

Peter couldn't hold himself up for long and ended up folded over, laying his head on Tony's chest. When he could find the breath for it he was begging “please Mr. Stark- Tony please, I can't- it's too much”, but between the breathy words were nothing but desperate whines.

Until finally, Tony couldn't hold back any longer and Peter's ass was spared as Tony stuffed him full one last time and came deep inside of him. They laid still together while Peter calmed down. Tony played with his hair and whispered sweetly to him.

“My good boy, sweet baby. You did so good for me, Peter. So pretty, baby. I love the costume.”

Peter laughed against his chest. “I picked it out special for you.”

“I should model your new armor after it.”

Peter laughed again. “I don't think you'd let us get much done like that.”

“Are you kidding? We'd never make it out the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
